Bequeathed
by R. Tom Mato
Summary: 3rd in Namesake series One night before bedtime, Akito tells her son the story of how he got his name.


Title: Bequeathed

Series: Third in my "Namesake" series, set after "Exalted"

Author: R. Tom Mato

Rating: PG

Genre: Future/Drama

Notes: Read "Namesake" first, then "Exalted" before starting on this. It can be read alone, but you'll miss a couple rather important points. "

Bequeathed

Akito strode calmly along the garden's path, not paying much attention to the little chick that had been following her everywhere since he'd learned to walk three years ago. She knew she wasn't a good mother; any chance of those maternal instincts had been dashed by her own mother and later on her own will to be anything like her. Still, the boy always followed her. Never speaking, always watching, he was her new shadow.

She didn't mind him much. Being a mother did have its perks, she supposed. Changing diapers and waking up at midnight for feedings were not and she'd gladly let Kureno handle those matters. His first steps were her first cherished memory of him. Kureno had been trying for weeks to get him to learn and that had been the day. His calls and comments to the child had soon changed to begging and pleading for him to even pay attention, as he always became distracted by some toy nearby. It had started to annoy her and she'd walked over to make him stop, to pay attention to _her_ for a while.

Tohru had pulled himself up onto his pudgy feet, teetering, then fell onto his diapered rear like always. She paid him no mind as this always happened before he crawled off to play. This time, however, he got up again and rather clumsily stumbled over to her. He plopped onto his butt immediately and grabbed the hem of her summer yukata in his tiny fist, staring up at her with his dark eyes.

He'd come to her. That was all that mattered. She'd smiled at him for the first time since she'd given him his name and he'd smiled back with bubbling laughter. A highly cherished memory.

Though at times she wished he would go and walk somewhere else for a change, she thought as she caught a couple of the maids looking over and laughing to each other as they passed. It was rather difficult to appear as the leader of the clan should with a four year old trotting behind you.

It was getting dark and the temperature was dropping significantly. She had socks on but she wasn't sure if Tohru had remembered to put his on. She wasn't going to turn around to check. If it weren't for the faint clicking of his geta Akito wouldn't have even known he was there.

Kureno was sitting at the low table when they returned. From the expression on his face as he looked past her she guessed that no, Tohru hadn't worn his socks. Her husband made to stand but she waved a hand.

"I'll put him to bed." she stated, the slightest of smirks appearing at his bewildered look. He was probably surprised that she even knew when their son's bedtime was.

Akito walked to the adjoining room and stood by the futon. She didn't say a word as her son prepared for bed, even when he ran quickly from the room to brush his teeth. His low murmuring reached her ears and a moment later Kureno's joined it. It didn't last long and then Tohru scurried back into the room and crawled under his blanket. He looked up at her with his complete attention and she let a guarded smile show.

"I'm going to tell you a story, Tohru," she murmured, kneeling down on the floor next to his futon. His eyes lit up at that and she chuckled; this wouldn't be one of Kureno's bedtime stories. "It's a true story and you must learn from it."

The small boy gave an eager nod, eyes wide.

"Not so many years ago, there was a God and her Juunishi. She kept them close and their bond was strong for a long time. She was happy with this; even if some of them strayed at times, they always came back to her," she smiled a little more, noting that Tohru smiled as well. Then her tone darkened. "One day though, one of her favorite Juunishi came to her saying that a girl had found out about them. She graciously let the girl stay in the Dog's house as she had none of her own.

"This girl was ugly and evil. She started tempting the Juunishi away from their God, encouraging them to disobey and follow her instead. Her smiles and spells worked on them, but the God knew better. She stayed strong during the time the girl worked her mischief, watching and waiting for the perfect moment. It had to be perfect, you see, or the Juunishi wouldn't be freed from her grasp.

"It finally came and the God was ready. It was an amazing battle," Akito's eyes glazed at the memory. "But the end was inevitable. Good always triumphs over Evil, you see, and the God won. She regained her Juunishi and they went home, where they live to this day."

Tohru stared, his tiny mouth gaping up at her in awe. "W-what..." he asked, voice trembling. "What happened to the girl?"

Akito looked down at him and leaned on one arm. "She disappeared. The God banished her and sent her far away so she could never tempt the Juunishi again.

"This story is important because you're going to be watching over them once I'm gone," she explained softly. "They are still tainted by her, they can't help it. You have to make sure she doesn't try again."

The boy pressed back into his pillow. "Me?"

Akito nodded. "You'll be strong enough. Not yet, but you will be. You see, that girl's name was Tohru. I gave you that name so the Juunishi will always remember Honda Tohru and what she tried to do. So they can remember that she failed and always will. Promise me you'll keep that girl and everyone like her away."

"I promise." came the hushed whisper from the nearly hidden boy under the blanket.

She smiled brightly now and patted his head before climbing to her feet. Her legs tingled as the blood rushed back to them and she felt an elation that wasn't just from the sudden movement. Telling him that had brought back many memories, though the bad ones didn't bother her any longer. She had won and Honda Tohru had lost.

Kureno was staring at the table's surface when she closed the bedroom door behind her. He glanced up at her for only a second before looking away, ashamed. Akito settled herself across from him without a word and just smiled. She was in a very good mood today and couldn't wait to tell her son more stories about the God and her Juunishi.


End file.
